Swedish Meatballs
by Lucarioblaze
Summary: Finland is cooking up dinner, but he seems to have found himself an alternative. Sweden aids him with this. M for lemon.


Heya guys! It's been a while since I've last written anything, and I've got a billion reasons why. We've got a lot of exams coming up that'll count huge for my grade, and I also entered an official writing contest (yay essays), which bore no fruit. So I've slacked in writing. My grammar's slowly deteriorating. But I'm trying to come back by reading a lot more fanfics and finishing up one-shots, like this one.  
>This one-shot was especially written for my RP-buddy, Sweden! He's not on FanFiction, but he requested that I write him a SuFin yaoi. So~ this is kinda overdue, but I hope you like it, Sweden! ^^<p>

Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers  
>Pairings: SuFin (SwedenxFinland)<br>Rating: M  
>Warning: smut, lemon, blowjob<p>

* * *

><p>Swedish Meatballs<p>

"Su-san! What would you like for dinner?" Finland called to the dining room, waving a big ladle around. Finland was garbed in a plaid apron, his crisp, white, long-sleeved shirt rolled up. He was wearing ginger-colored slippers, and scurried his way over to his much taller husband who was looking over at paperwork of some sort.

"Su-san...I have to cook dinner." Finland repeated.

"Mm."

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Sweden shook his head, not bothering to look up at Finland.

"Alright then. How about something Italian? Italy taught me how to make spaghetti a few weeks ago. Is that alright?"

"There are some meatballs in the freezer."

"Huh?"

"They're from the market. I picked them up two days ago. Cook it with those." Sweden slowly moved his gaze up from his mess of papers to meet Finland's light brown eyes. Finland seemed quite used to Sweden's idiosyncratic behavior by now, and he nodded with a smile.

"Alright, Su-san!" Finland scuttled back to the kitchen and prepared his ingredients for the meal. As he bustled around the kitchen, Hanatamago popped out from nowhere and trailed the Finnish country around, almost to the point of being annoying. Finland almost tripped over her, and the nation was getting displeased.

"Su-san? Can you put Hanatamago back into her pen? I can't cook with her following me around." Sweden ambled into the kitchen, gently lifting the dog into his arms and placed her into her enclosure. Instead of returning to his work, Sweden proceeded behind Finland and wrapped his arms arms around him, preventing him from cooking.

"Su..." Finland gasped as Sweden lightly nipped at his neck, gently licking the love-bite. Sweden slipped his hands under the shorter nation's shirt, running his fingers up and down the sides of his ribs. Finland clutched Sweden's hands, attempting to stop him.

"Sweden, please...not now..." Sweden only responded by nibbling and Finland's ear. Finland sharply sucked in air as his pants were pulled down to his calves. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Su-san...I have to prepare dinner for the two of us. Can't you wait until tonight for this?" The Swede liberated Finland, who began to re-button his pants. The Finn quickly poured the frozen morsels into a pot to steam them in, making an effort to ignore Sweden's eyes gleaming with lust. As Finland rushed to catch up on the time he had lost, he glanced at Sweden's pelvic area, where a large bulge was situated. Finland let out a fatigued sigh; he knew that his husband would patiently wait. As Finland whipped up a savory sauce, he couldn't help but feel apologetic for his spouse, who refused to cease his gaze. It had been a while since they had done 'it', and just recently Sweden had been flooded with paperwork, making time an even more precious gem in their lives. So, maybe...

Finland hastened his movements, and in a minute, he had finished preparing the main ingredients for their supper. Now, only the meatballs had to cook. Finland dashed to Sweden and hugged his waist, slightly surprising the other nation.

"Su-san, you're so overworked nowadays, we hardly get to spend any time together."

"Mm."

"How about I give you a surprise for all that strength you've been exerting?" Finland looked up at Sweden, whose eyes twinkled with playfulness. The Swede's mouth curled into a subtle smile. Finland quickly slipped his husband's pants to the floor, exposing his long member. Sinking to the ground on his knees, Finland took Sweden's cock and breathed on it a few times, making the Swede shiver. He took the cock directly into his mouth and began to lick it ever so slowly, like a child licking a lollipop. Sweden's member tasted delicious, exotic. Sweden gripped the granite counter, in need of something to hang on to. The smaller nation bit a little, making the larger nation flinch with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Finland mumbled through his full mouth; the other nation nodded, fighting back the need to moan. Swedes don't moan.

The Finn now had half of Sweden's cock in his mouth, trying not to completely devour the whole thing at once. His tongue lashed out like a whip around Sweden's member, coating it in multiple layers of saliva. Sweden began letting out small huffs of air; sweat began to bead at his forehead. Finland gripped the cock with one hand; with the other, he drew aimless patterns on the side of Sweden's leg, turning him on even more. Finland felt the need to pump a little, so he jerked his hand a few times, making the Swede lose some of his composure.

Finland had taken in almost all of Sweden's length now. The Finn knew that Sweden's climax was coming, so he pumped harder and sucked with his whole mouth. Sweden could feel the warmth of Finland's mouth, and the suctioning he was doing to get him to come. Sweden's head started spinning, but he didn't want to show Finland. He gripped the counter as if his life depended on it, slightly swaying from side to side. Finland's tongue was now an angry serpent, twisting everywhere and fighting all barriers, like the one Sweden provided for him. After all of that sucking and tugging, Sweden finally gave in, his ice-solid legs turning to water and melting. Sweden came hard into Finland's mouth, the white seed spilling out from his core. As Sweden finished, Finland removed his mouth from the taller nation's length and wiped the corners of his mouth, dripping with cream. The Finn swiped his tongue on his lips a few times, smacking up the full taste of Sweden.

"Feeling better, Su-san?" Finland asked as he helped Sweden fix his pants. Sweden merely gave Finland a glance.

"You're the best, m'wife." Sweden blandly stated, but Finland smiled all the more. In a flash, his eyes widened.

"Oh no! The food! I hope it hasn't burned or anything!" As Finland rushed to the pot, quickly detaching the lid, steam rose above and filled the room with a luscious aroma. Sweden went back to the dining room, resuming his work in a better mood. Suddenly, the back door slid open, and the three other Nordics stomped into the kitchen.

"Finland! It's been a while! Whoo, that was a long trip!" Denmark exclaimed boisterously, and Norway struck his back with the side of his hand.

"Could you be any more annoying? We should've at _least_ entered through the front door. Stop being so loud and noisy." The Norwegian muttered, narrowing his eyes at the back of Denmark's head. The Dane inhaled the room's scent completely, his chest rising high.

"Mm, what's that smell? What'd you guys just eat?" Finland looked over at the Nordics from the stove with a clever smile.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Swedish meatballs."

* * *

><p>Whoo~ I made it overly descriptive, because *ahem* Sweden requested that I overly exaggerate the sex in it. So please don't be mad for having to read through tons of description. ^^;<br>Please review! Thank you!


End file.
